Guide Touristique de la Terre du Milieu
by Titahi
Summary: Vous rêvez de partir en vacances en Terre du Milieu? Le Comité du Tourisme de la Terre du Milieu vous propose quelques produits originaux venez les découvrir!
1. Editorial

**Guide pratique et touristique de la Terre du Milieu**

_Editorial_

Le Comité du Tourisme de la Terre du Milieu vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Ce guide touristique de la Terre du Milieu vous donne un aperçu des prestations offertes par nos partenaires touristiques. Ces quelques pages, aussi succinctes soient-elles, doivent, nous l'espérons, vous aider en donnant toutes les informations nécessaires pour organiser votre séjour en Terre du Milieu.

Entreprises ? Particuliers ? Héros à la retraite ? Amateur de sensations fortes ou de nature ? Vous trouverez la solution pour des vacances réussies en Terre du Milieu ! Vous découvrirez notre large gamme de produits plus originaux les uns que les autres.

Le Comité du Tourisme de la Terre du Milieu est là pour répondre à toutes vos requêtes, suggestions et interrogations. Vous pouvez nous joindre à l'adresse suivante :

Comité du Tourisme de la Terre du Milieu

35 rue d'Eorl

Minas Tirith

Gondor

Contacter Mme Mablung


	2. Pour les Sportifs

**Pour les sportifs**

****

****

La Terre du Milieu vous offre un éventail de possibilité important en matière de sports, dû à son incomparable environnement naturel et culturel.

_**Vous êtes à la recherche de sports d'hiver ?**_

****

****

Avec ses nombreuses chaînes de montagnes, la Terre du Milieu est le paradis des skieurs ! Découvrez les grandes stations de ski des chaînes principales !

Les Monts Brumeux avec le Col de Caradhras :

Vous pourrez profiter d'un domaine skiable très étendu avec des pistes de difficultés variées. Essayez-vous à la spécialité du Col de Caradhras : la descente en bouclier ! Initialement pratiquée par les Hobbits, elle s'est étendue à tous particulièrement aux enfants. Pour une bonne glisse préférez les boucliers du Gondor.

Les Montagnes Blanches avec Edoras :

La capitale du Rohan est devenue une station de ski très prisée par les têtes couronnées. Vous pouvez allier découverte culturelle et ski dans le même séjour. Pour une découverte originale du site, osez le sport de glisse favori des Rohirrims : se faire tracter par un de leurs magnifiques chevaux !

**_Vous préférez les activités d'eaux vives ?_**

****

****

Le canoë et le rafting sont des sports tout indiqués pour découvrir les abords du fleuve Anduin. Pour cela il vous suffit de réserver vos embarcations au club de canoë-kayak de la Lorien. Vous descendrez alors le cours du grand fleuve jusqu'aux chutes du Rauros en toute liberté !

Amateur de nage en eau vive ? Choisissez l'Ithilien avec ses nombreuses chutes et torrents cette région vous ravira !

Pour les activités nautiques, allez sur la côte de la Baie de Belfalas, de nombreux prestataires seront heureux de vous accueillir et de vous former aux nouveaux sports de glisse. Le vent fort soufflant sur ces plages vous permettra de pratiquer le kite-surf ou la planche à voile.

_**Vous affectionnez le contact avec la nature et le grand air ?**_

****

****

De nombreux chemins de randonnée parcourent la Terre du Milieu : chaussez vos rangers et saisissez votre bâton ! Partez à l'aventure sur les pas de vos héros grâce aux « chemins de la Communauté de l'Anneau » ! Vous pouvez aussi prendre la « route de Bilbon » ou celle des « Rôdeurs ».

Vous rêvez de devenir un véritable elfe se mouvant sans peine dans les arbres ? Venez vous exercer dans le nouveau parcours parmi les mellorns de la Lorien et pour les plus adroits parmi les arbres millénaires de la forêt de Fangorn, sous l'œil bienveillant des Ents.

Vous désirez des cavalcades effrénées avec les meilleurs chevaux de la Terre du Milieu ? Vous vous représentez tel un farouche Rohirrim chevauchant son sauvage Mearas ? ce stage d'équitation proposé par la cavalerie d'Edoras est pour vous ! Au programme : longues randonnées équestres dans les vertes prairies du Rohan, voltige équestre…

_**De nombreux autres stages vous sont proposés :**_

****

****

Stage d'escalade dans l'Emyn Muil : affrontez ces montagnes désertes et abruptes avec l'aide d'un moniteur agréé par la Fédération d'Escalade de la Terre du Milieu.

Stage d'initiation au tir à l'arc : de nombreux clubs de tir à l'arc se sont implantés dans les différentes cités elfiques de la Terre du Milieu. Nous vous suggérons ceux d'Imladris et de Lothlorien où la formation est assurée par les membres des familles royales des deux cités. Si vous préférez la Forêt Noire, vous aurez peut-être la chance d'être entraîné par Legolas en personne !


	3. Culture et Tradition

**Culture et traditions**

****

****

Découvrez les joies des fêtes hobbites ! Fêtes de la moisson, fêtes de printemps, fêtes du solstice d'été, fêtes de l'herbe à pipe, fêtes de l'équinoxe, fêtes des fruits… tout est occasion de faire la fête dans la Comté, tout au long de l'année les Hobbits savent partager leur esprit festif avec les visiteurs ! Programme des fêtes disponible à l'Office de Tourisme d'Hobbitebourg.

Approchez-vous du feu et passez la soirée avec des conteurs rohirrims qui vous feront vivre l'histoire de leurs ancêtres et de leurs divinités. Tremblez aux bruits des coups d'épées et vibrez au son des cors, tressaillez de joie lors des victoires et pleurez les courageux cavaliers morts au combat…

**Gastronomie et spécialités**

****

****

Venez visiter la ferme du Vieux Tobbie avec sa production d'herbe à pipe centenaire, une entreprise familiale et traditionnelle de la Comté. Découvrez aussi la fabrication de la bière et la méthode de vinification. A consommer avec modération …

La Lothlorien est fière de vous présenter la fabrication de ses célèbres lembas, le pain de route elfique dont une seule bouchée suffit à remplir l'estomac d'un homme adulte ! là aussi, à consommer avec modération…

**Musique et chants**

****

****

Tout au long de l'année venez vous émerveiller devant les chants elfiques de la Lorien. Tous les samedis, le couple royal offre des concerts dans leur palais. Harmonie et Mélodie sont au rendez-vous…

Expérimentez les nouvelles musiques venues d'ailleurs, avec le groupe des Orques Mal fichus qui jouent avec des instruments inédits avec une majorité de percussions, dont le célèbre tam-tam moriesque.


	4. Luxe et Qualité

**Luxe et qualité**

****

_**Valinor Cruise : Vous n'en reviendrez pas !**_

Embarquez-vous pour une superbe croisière dont vous ne reviendrez pas ! Vous partirez des Havres Gris pour un circuit de 15 jours vers les îles de l'Ouest, arriverez-vous jusqu'en Valinor ? Si Eru le permet, Valinor Cruise le fera !

A bord du Vingilot II, vous apprécierez les spacieuses cabines réservées aux hôtes de marque au confort incomparable, le restaurant à la fabuleuse cuisine, l'immense piscine, la boîte de nuit et le casino.

Avec des escales aussi étonnantes et dépaysantes les unes que les autres, vous n'êtes pas prêts à oublier votre croisière chez Valinor Cruise !

* * *

_**Offrez-vous un château !**_

La chaîne hôtelière « Tours et Châteaux » vous accueille dans l'un des nombreux anciens palais réaménagés en hôtels de luxe. Qui n'a pas rêvé de séjourner dans des lieux tels que Méduseld, le palais des rois du Rohan, ou la citadelle à l'Arbre Blanc, ou encore Orthanc, la demeure de Saroumane le Blanc, à moins que vous ne préféreriez Caras Galadhon, où siégeaient Galadriel et Celeborn ?

Lieux chargés d'histoire et de mémoire, aux richesses incomparables et à l'architecture millénaire, ils vous proposent des prestations de qualité tout en gardant leur authenticité.

Venez découvrir les joies d'être seigneurs à votre tour !

* * *

_**Suivez les chopes !**_

Depuis quelques années, les tavernes et restaurants de la Terre du Milieu s'engagent dans une charte de qualité de l'accueil. Une commission a été créée et remet chaque année des distinctions aux établissements méritants. Un classement a été fait, les clients peuvent s'assurer de la qualité de l'accueil et des plats d'après le nombre de chopes qu'a obtenu l'auberge après son contrôle. Remarquons quelques établissements célèbres avec un classement de 3 chopes, le maximum donné : le « Dragon Vert » d'Hobbitebourg dans la Comté et le fameux « Poney Fringant » à Bree.


	5. Circuit 12 jours sur les pas de la Commu...

**Circuit de la communauté de l'Anneau**

Programme des 12 jours

**Jour 1 : Découverte de la Comté**

Départ à 9h00 de la gare de Hobbiton

Matin :

De 9h30 à 11h00 :

Hobbiton (Hobbitebourg)

Nous commençons notre circuit par la visite de la capitale de la Comté, Hobbitebourg. Profitez de ce premier jour pour découvrir le train de vie tranquille des Hobbits. C'est dans cette ambiance bucolique que le jeune Frodon Sacquet a grandi.

Découverte de la ville grâce à une visite guidée. Quartier libre jusqu'à midi.

Midi :

12h00 :

Le Dragon Vert Hobbitebourg :

Nous allons manger dans l'une des plus fameuse auberge de la Comté bâtie il y a deux siècles dans le plus pur esprit hobbit.

Déjeuner typiquement hobbit, avec bière à volonté.

Après-midi :

De 14h00 à 16h00

Cul-de-Sac (Bagend) :

Visite de la maison de Frodon Saquet et de son oncle Bilbon. Aujourd'hui appartenant aux Sacquet de Besace. Admirez l'architecture de ce smial, qui en fait l'un des plus beaux de toute la Comté.

De 16h00 à 18h00

Visite de l'exploitation d'herbe à pipe du Vieux Tobbie.

Découvrez la culture de cette spécialité hobbite, avec cette entreprise familiale qui produit la meilleure herbe à pipe de la Terre du Milieu.

Soir :

A partir de 19h00

Retour au Dragon Vert, soirée contes autour d'une bonne pinte.

**Jour 2 : De Bree à Foncombe**

Départ à 9h00 du Dragon Vert

Matin :

Hobbitebourg/Bree

Nous longeons bientôt la Vieille Forêt, où habitent Tom Bombadil et Baie d'or, après avoir traversé le Pays de Bouc. Nous arrivons au village de Bree, où Hommes et Hobbits cohabitent.

De 10h30 à 11h30

Visite de Bree avec la fameuse auberge du Poney Fringant où les quatre hobbits, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin rencontrent le Rôdeur Grand-Pas.

Bree/le Mont Venteux

Midi

12h30 :

Pique-nique au Mont Venteux, où Frodon Sacquet fut gravement blessé par le Roi-Sorcier.

Après-midi :

Le Mont Venteux/Rivendell (Fondcombe)

Nous poursuivons notre route en empruntant la Grande Route, nous arrivons aux Trolls Pétrifiés de Bilbon Sacquet, où le groupe fut rejoint par Arwen qui emporta Frdon chez son père.

Arrivée à Fondcombe vers 17h00

Découverte de la ville des elfes avec comme guide Elrond le roi mythique de ce domaine. C'est ici que le grand Conseil s'est réunit pour désigner les neuf compagnons qui iront détruire l'Anneau Unique à la Montagne du Destin : la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Soir :

Repos et détente au palais de Rivendell

**Jour 3 : les Monts Brumeux et le Col de Caladhras**

Départ de Rivendell à 9h00

Matin :

Randonnée pédestre de 10km en longeant les Monts Brumeux par l'ouest. Découverte de l'ornithologie par un guide du Pays de Dun.

Midi :

Pique-nique.

Après-midi :

Stage d'escalade au col de Caladhras.

Descente en ski ou en luge (ou en bouclier)

Note : à certaines saisons, les avalanches sont fréquentes, prenez garde !

Soir :

Repos au refuge au pied du Caladhras.

**Jour 4 : La Moria et la Lothlorien**

Départ à 9h00 du refuge.

Matin :

Moria :

Traversée du royaume de Khazad-Dum, la cité de Cavenain est un chef-d'œuvre de l'art des Nains. Profitez de l'hospitalité des Gobelins pour visiter la tombe du dernier seigneur des Nains de la Moria, Balin. Vous pourrez peut-être apercevoir un des représentants de l'espèce Troll des Caverne, qui est une des nombreuses espèces protégées de la Terre du Milieu. Si vous craignez d'avoir froid, le Balrog, dans sa grande mansuétude vous réchauffera gratuitement.

Note : pour ceux dont la mémoire flanche le mot de passe est « Mellon »

Midi :

Pique-nique dans les mines.

Après-midi :

Traversée du pont de Khazad-Dum, réparé depuis la traversée de la Communauté.

16h00 : Arrivée au Royaume de la Lorien.

Pot d'accueil animé par le couple royal Galadriel et Celeborn.

Plusieurs activités sont proposées :

visite libre du royaume

lire dans l'avenir grâce au miroir de Galadriel

stage de tir à l'arc avec Haldir

concert de musique elfique

parcours aventure dans les mellorn avec Celeborn.

Soir :

Repos dans la Lorien.

**Jour 5 : Canoë sur l'Anduin**

Départ de la Lorien à 9h00

Matin :

Bords de l'Anduin :

Remise de cadeaux souvenirs par le couple royal. Au choix : fiole, corde, couteau, ceinture, broches et capes, cheveux, pendentif, arc…

Remise des canoës.

Départ à 10h30

Midi :

Pique-nique : au menu : lembas.

Après-midi :

Arrivée vers 16h00 à l'Argonath, remarquez les détails et la majesté de ces sculptures représentant les anciens rois de Numénor.

Soir :

Bivouac près des chutes de Rauros, où la Communauté s'est séparée. Nous suivrons désormais le chemin de Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas.

**Jour 6 : Chevauchée à travers le Rohan**

Départ à 9h00 des chutes.

Matin :

Distribution des chevaux que les Rohirrims élèvent.

Départ pour une randonnée équestre de 30km vers Fangorn. Nous traversons le Pays de Rohan, ses habitants sont un peu farouches mais réserve généralement un bon accueil.

Midi :

Pique-nique : au menu : lembas.

Après-midi :

Arrivé à l'orée de Fangorn à 18h00

Soir :

Bivouac à l'orée de la Forêt de Fangorn.

Soirée conte rohirrim autour d'un feu.

Note : ne pas scier de bois de la forêt prendre les bois morts pour le feu.

**Jour 7 : la Forêt de Fangorn**

Départ du bivouac à 10h00

Matin :

Découverte de la forêt de Fangorn. Cette forêt est l'une des plus vieille de la Terre du Milieu, elle est gardée par les Ents.

11h00 :

Accueil par Sylvebarbe et Vifsorbier. Ils vous feront découvrir les coins les plus sombres de cette forêt.

Midi :

Déjeuner à la Chambre des Ents. Au menu : eau des Ents et lembas.

Après-midi :

Visite de la maison de Sylvebarbe.

Soir :

Nuit chez Sylvebarbe, soirée intitulée « Essaye de deviner ce que Sylvebarbe est en train de dire »

**Jour 8 : Isengard**

Départ à 9h00 de la maison de Sylvebarbe

Matin :

Sylvebarbe vous conduira à l'Isengard. Accrochez-vous !

Arrivée à 10h00 à l'Isengard

Accueil par le maître des lieux : Saroumane. Après un pot d'accueil, il vous fera découvrir la tour de l'Isengard et l'anneau qui la cercle.

A 11h00 : conférence dans la grande salle de la tour sur « Comment bien élever ses Uruk-Hai »

Midi :

12h30 : repas gastronomique au restaurant panoramique situé au dernier étage de la tour.

Après-midi :

Visite des usines souterraines où on fabrique armes et boucliers. Visite des « nids » d'Uruk commentée par Saroumane.

A 16h00 : conférence « Comment bien dépecer un hobbit » par Ouglouk et Grishnakh

Soir :

Repas et nuit dans la tour de l'Isengard

**Jour 9 : la Trouée du Rohan, le Gouffre de Helm, Edoras**

Départ d'Isengard à 9h00

Matin :

Nous arrivons à la trouée du Rohan, lieu d'âpres combats entre Rohirrims et Saroumane, observez les tumuli où ont été enterrés les cavaliers vaincus lors de ces combats.

A 11h00 : arrivée au Gouffre de Helm.

Visite de For-le-Cor, qui a été bâti par les Rohirrim il y a fort longtemps. C'est ici que s'est déroulée la bataille du Gouffre de Helm qui a vu la victoire du Rohan contre Saroumane et ses Uruk.

Midi :

Déjeuner au restaurant du Fort-le-Cor « Au cheval heureux »

Après-midi :

Stage de spéléologie dans les cavernes scintillantes.

Départ pour Edoras à 16h00

Arrivée à Edoras à 17h00

Visite de la capitale du Rohan guidée par Eomer, le roi.

Visite d'une écurie où sont élevé les fameux Mearas.

Soir :

Dîner et nuit au château de Méduseld

**Jour 10 : de Edoras à Minas Tirith**

Matin :

Matinée libre à Edoras, shopping, balade à cheval sont proposés…

Midi :

12h00 Repas au château de Meduseld.

Après-midi

Départ pour Minas Tirith à 14h30

Arrivée à Minas Tirith à 17h00

Pot d'accueil par la famille royale.

Soir :

Bal au château de Minas Tirith

Nuit dans les chambres d'amis du château.

**Jour 11 : Minas Tirith**

Matin :

Découverte de la citadelle et de ses sept enceintes, visite guidée par Faramir comprenant le palais, la crypte où sont enterrés les rois du Gondor et les Maisons de Guérison.

Midi :

Déjeuner dans une auberge « au Gondor Réuni »

Après-Midi :

Visite de la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith en compagnie de Gandalf le Blanc.

Exposition sur l'histoire du Gondor et sur les Palantiri.

Soir :

Nuit au château de Minas Tirith.

**Jour 12 : La Porte Noire et le Mordor**

Départ à 9h00 du château de Minas Tirith.

Matin :

Arrivée vers 10h00 à la Porte Noire.

Démonstration par Aragorn de la force de persuasion.

Midi :

Pique-nique près de la Porte Noire

Après-midi :

Accueil par Sauron

Visite de Barad-Dur et de la Montagne du Destin. Vous pourrez profiter de l'air pur et de l'amabilité des autochtones.

FIN DE NOS PRESTATIONS


End file.
